new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiddenstar
Hiddenstar is a handsome, muscular black smoke tabby tom with bright green eyes. He is the brave yet humorous leader of FoliageClan, succeeding his father, Vinestar. He is the brother of Shadowstar, the two leader's mother being Skylark, sharing the same father as well. Hiddenstar's notorious for his bravery and undoubtful leader, known for being a very attractive and strong cat, who has a taste for adventure. Description Appearance Hiddenstar is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. Hiddenstar has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenstar has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. His eyes stand out quite well on his attractive pelt, being a bright, lighter shade of green, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his pupils. He has a notable scars, a cut in his ear, a larger scar on his shoulder. Hiddenstar has massive, blocky paws, containing sharp claws. His head is larger, fitting his body, slowly tapering into a well-rounded muzzle with a dark nose. His jaw is powerful, quite large and fitting well underneath his muzzle. He has a broader chest, and a fairly long tail. Hiddenstar has fairly white teeth that are quite healthy, being held in place by strong gums. He stands with his head held high, but not too high, his tail held in a "u" shape. His front legs are held closer together, while his rear legs are farther apart, giving him a "strong" stance, as he calls it. Hiddenstar often wears a smile/smirk on his face, his green eyes revealing his friendliness. Character Hiddenstar is well known for his ubdoubtful loyalty and great bravery. In a battle, he's willing to lay his life down for a loyal Clanmate, and face the scariest dog for them. When he has something on his mind, this leader isn't afraid to state it. He'll face and fight just about anything to make sure his Clan is safe. Hiddenstar is certainly a shoulder to lean on if a cat is scared, as he is seen as a role model for cats who wish to be brave and severely loyal to their people. Hiddenstar does love his family dearly, however, his Clan comes first before his brother. The FoliageClan leader his quite friendly, and despite his intimidating and attractive looks, has quite a big heart. Deep down, he's always had a slight wanting for kits, but doesn't completely understand what "love" means, though many she-cats are attracted to him. Hiddenstar isn't a cocky tom, and seems to enjoy sharing the wealth of his Clan. However, he seems to be quite competitive, and enjoys having some competition on his life. He's rather adventurous, sometimes a little too curious for his own good. However, this doesn't stop him from exploring and being his daring little self. Despite being a leader, Hiddenstar isn't the most mature cat in his Clan. He likes to have a little fun with his life, known for being quite humorous. Sometimes, he goes a little too far with his jokes, to the point where he gets slightly sassy. Of course, he is sure to apologize later, once he cools down a bit. Hiddenstar enjoys laughing, happiness is what makes him tick. He loves friend, but again, he doesn't completely understand love. Biography Kithood Born to Skylark and Vinestar, life was great for Shadowkit and Hiddenkit in FoliageClan. Their parents were loving, and enjoyed watching their sons compete while growing up. The two kits were very popular in the nursery, but despite their competitions, they were extremely close and inseparable. Their parents urged them to grow into strong and brave warriors, maybe even leader one day. The Clan was brand new, founded by their father, Vinestar, so the kits were eager to grow into strong warriors. Hiddenkit and Shadowkit grew up quickly, Hiddenkit ending up towering over his littermate. Vinestar was impressed, but Skylark was worried about how their other son would feel. Shadowkit didn't seem to mind, as he often boasted of how he was faster than Hiddenkit. Nothing else significant happened in the kithood of the two. Adolescence As apprentices, Hiddenpaw was apprenticed to his father, Vinestar, making Shadowpaw a little jealous. However, these feelings of jealousy mainly came from the fact that Shadowpaw had been apprenticed to the Medicine Cat, Sisalnose. Hiddenpaw didn't want to train without his brother, so argued with his father until he agreed to give Shadowpaw the deputy, Goosewing, as a mentor. This brought the two brothers even closer. The littermates grew even faster, becoming muscular and even taller, making their parents quite proud of their handsome sons. Hiddenpaw soon had a she-cat after him, little Sweetpaw. This created tension between Shadowpaw and Hiddenpaw, as Shadowpaw had feelings for the she-cat. Hiddenpaw explained that he had no "feelings" for Sweetpaw, and didn't really understand what "love" even was. His brother was confused, but quickly forgave Hiddenpaw. Adulthood The two toms were made into warriors at the age of twelve moons, Sweetpaw becoming a warrior with them. Shadowwhisper admitted his feelings towards Sweetcloud, but to his surprise, he was rejected. She explained that she still loved Hiddenshade, who remained confused. Hurt, Shadowwhisper planned to leave. Hiddenshade begged his brother not to leave, but Shadowwhisper refused to listen, stating that not only was he hurt by Sweetcloud, but he longed to be in AridClan, as the dryness and heat called to him. He couldn't stand hiding under the trees anymore, and left a moon after the two brothers were made warriors. Hiddenshade was lost, as a big chunk of him was missing, and Skylark was crushed. Vinestar, on the other hand, was outraged. Vinestar led an attack against AridClan, declaring his son a traitor. In this battle, Shadowwhisper killed his own mentor, leaving the Clan deputyless. FoliageClan lost, Vinestar losing a life, leaving him with only one left. Hiddenshade had been very brave in the battle, taking a life of the AridClan leader in honor of his father, who had killed the AridClan deputy. However, he refused to fight his brother. This angered Vinestar, but only temporarily, as Vinestar declared Hiddenshade the deputy of FoliageClan, giving him an apprentice right after he named him deputy. Skylark, still crushed by the betrayal of Shadowwhisper, left to search for her son and attempt to bring him home. She managed to get word of Shadowwhisper becoming deputy as well, and thought she felt proud, she still felt unhappy without her other bundle of joy. She never returned from her search, and was declared dead. Vinestar was depressed with the death of his mate, leaving him in his den for days, refusing to come out and or eat. Hiddenshade urged his father to eat, but Vinestar refused, eventually dying. Hiddenstar was dead on the inside, now leader of FoliageClan without any family members to support him. Sweetcloud attempted to get close to her friend/love interest, but Hiddenstar constantly pushed her away. Two moons after Hiddenstar became leader, she died of an infection. Three moons after becoming leader, Hiddenstar demands to know where his deputy, Lilacsong, has been, as she has been leaving camp a lot. She hurries past and declares that it was nowhere, but eventually returns to her leader and fesses up that she had been visiting her sister, a kittypet. She apologizes for never telling him, and he forgives her, asking Sweetnose if she needs anyone to collect herbs for her. The Medicine Cat states that she does, so Hiddenstar sends Lilacsong with the Medicine Cat to fetch herbs. Sweetnose gets into an argument with Energyfern when she returns, so Hiddenstar orders them to stop, making them return to their duties. The leader then sits, the wind buffeting his thick fur as he thinks of his brother in AridClan. Sweetnose talks with a warrior, murmuring that she bets Hiddenstar would be happy if their were some kits in the Clan. Hiddenstar orders a hunting patrol to leave, but no-one listens, so he asks again, eventually forcing a few cats out of camp. He joins Quaildrift and Sweetnose on the hunting patrol, eventually catching a crow and a rabbit. Relationships Family Vinestar & Skylark: Hiddenstar had been quite fond of his parents, hanging out around them quite a bit when his brother left. They did their best to support him during these troubling times, but most of the time, he had to support them. Skylark and Vinestar raised their son into a brave and valuable leader, and Hiddenstar respects them for doing that. However, he had been a little angry with his father for treating his brother so badly and attacking his Clan. But now that his father is dead, Hiddenstar feels lost without him. At times, he wishes he could find the body of his mother, and bury her with his father. Shadowstar: Hiddenstar loves his brother dearly, however, he isn't nearly as loyal to him as he is to his Clan. The two chat away like two birds at Gatherings when they can finally meet up. He still feels rather empty without his partner-in-crime, as he doesn't' really have a true friend anymore, or anyone that's tough to compete with. Thought they live in different Clans, Hiddenstar tends to leave at night and meet his brother, so they can sit down and chat about how things have been. To this day, they are still inseparable, despite both leading their own Clans. Friends Shadowstar: (See Family) Sweetcloud: Hiddenstar had to admit, he was a little creeped out by Sweetcloud, since she had a massive crush on him, but he still considered her a friend. She did her best to comfort him when he was feeling down, and he respected her for that. He wasn't too upset with her death, since he was a little uncomfortable around her, but it still hurt him greatly. However, deep down, he remains a little angry with her, past her death, since she was the reason why his brother left the Clan. Pedigree Mother: Skylark - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Vinestar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: Shadowstar - Living Quotes None Leader Vinestar (Integrity) Skylark (Competition) Sweetcloud (Love) Goosewing (Liveliness) Sisalnose (Justice) Violetpetal (Inteligence) Stormcry (Bravery) Ashpaw (Adventure) Shadestorm (Optimism) Images Life Character Pixels Trivia * He is The Main Bae. <3